Inner Workings
"Inner Workings" is the seventh episode of the first season of Supernova, and the seventh episode overall. Synopsis The Supernova gems' rooms are revealed; the breakup finally happens. Plot Star Sapphire and Star Ruby sit together while Star Sapphire is healing Star Sunstone's gem. Her eyes have lost all color, all spark-- they are simply like mirrors. Star Ruby looks at her, extremely concerned. SR: Are you okay...? S. Sapph: .... Star Ruby goes silent as well and just watches carefully. SLQ: Will Star Sapphire be okay? SR: I'm... Not sure... She hasn't healed a gem in a long time. She healed Star Diopside's... Ages ago. SLQ: Yet he still manages to crack his gem. SR: Yeah... It's starting to seem like he doesn't even WANT to have his wings... The gems continued their talk as Star Garnet walked out of his room, no longer holding Star Moonstone. He paces into the kitchen, opens the fridge, grabs an entire 1 liter soda bottle, and walks back into his room. The door closes behind him as he walks in; his room is like a big crystal deposit. Like, REALLY big. It seems to go on for miles and miles. The darkly lit room lit by Star Garnet's footsteps traced on the ground is eerily quiet, as well. However.... His room is an absolute dump. There is random junk literally everywhere. Star Garnet takes pride in this, however, and he hasn't cleaned his room for 60 years.... Which is how long he's been on Barun. He walks over to a tidier area of his room where a very untidy yet large bed was. Star Moonstone was sitting on it, wiping her eyes. SG: I brought soda. Because... We have a lot of soda. S. Moon: *Sniffles* Thanks. What kind of soda? SG: Uhhhhhh.... He looks dumbly down at the bottle of soda. SG: You like... Uhh... Whatever this is called, right? He hands her the soda. S. Moon: Yeah. I like the clear stuff. Star Moonstone immediately opens the bottle and chugs it down. S. Moon: How did we even GET this stuff..? SG: It's like, so old. It's from the one time we were on Earth. S. Moon: Oh. Right... SG: Humans are so weird. I'm glad we're never going back there. S. Moon: Over my dead body! She snorts with laughter. S. Moon: Besides... SG: Wot? S. Moon: Do you think Star Sunstone's going to be okay? SG: I hope not. S. Moon: WHAT!? SG: He hurt you. Star Garnet sits on the bed with Star Moonstone. SG: I don't want to be around a gem that hurts people like you. S. Moon: People like me...? SG: People who don't deserve any of the bull they get. You don't even do anything wrong. S. Moon: I talk with everyone else too much. Star Sunstone thinks-- SG: I don't CARE what he thinks. I care what YOU think. You've always been the better leader, Star Moonstone. Star Moonstone's eyes averted Star Garnet's harsh stare. SG: And you can't act like you don't know it, right...? S. Moon: Oh God. You're doing the thing. SG: No I'm not... S. Moon: I can feel it, you know. It's weird. You're like, yikes, raiding my thoughts? It feels weird. Please don't. Star Garnet looks away immediately. SG: It's sort of a habit now. He flops onto his back and stares at the dark red sky of his room. SG: Sorry. Star Moonstone also flops down next to him. S. Moon: I don't blame you. There's a lot to me. SG: Are you going to break up with him? S. Moon: I don't know... SG: He's awful to you. S. Moon: Yeah, but-- SG: No. He's being a bitch and he needs to realize it. Star Moonstone goes quiet again. ------ Back out in the living room, Star Lemon Quartz and Star Rose Quartz are heading off into their rooms. SLQ: Make sure that his gem is healed fully, yes...? SR: Shh. SLQ: Yikes. Star Lemon Quartz opens the door to her room and walks inside. She steps on the void-black floor and her footsteps glow yellow under her. She walks into the darkness, her footsteps being the only thing that lights her way. After a while, she reaches a tall curved wall of yellow bright crystals. Inside of the wall is a bed with a table next to it. She sits on the bed and poofs a book into existence, opening it and reading where she left off. ------ Back in Star Moonstone's room, the two are still talking. S. Moon: I guess I'll just do it. SG: Now? But... But SS is still in his gem. S. Moon: Are you going to try and eat him if you come with? Star Garnet snorts. SG: Maybe. S. Moon: ...Let's just go and take care of this now... The two stand and walk out of Star Garnet's room. Once they step out, they both spot Star Sunstone, fully regenerated, talking to Star Sapphire. He looks scared. He jumps when he sees Star Moonstone step out. SS: Moon, I-- S. Moon: I don't want apologies. SS: What do you want, then...? S. Moon: I want to break up with you. SS: What? S. Moon: You heard me. SS: That doesn't make sens-- S. Moon: YES, it DOES. Star Garnet sighs. SG: Sunstone, look. S. Moon: Garnet, just.. Don't. Star Garnet shuts his mouth and frowns. S. Moon: Sunstone. It's better for the both of us, okay? SS: Clarify. He frowns and furrows his eyebrows. S. Moon: You're paranoid. You think I want to leave yet. SS: Yes. S. Moon: I'm leaving you. You don't need to hurt anybody anymore. S. Sapph: Is this a bad time...? SS + S. Moon: YES. SR: We should go, Star Sapphire. S. Sapph: Agreed. The two stand, and walk into their shared room as Star Moonstone and Star Sunstone continue to argue. Their room is purple. It looks just like the inside of the temple. Same furniture and everything, but... With less gems. The two sit on the couch and look at each other, worried. SR: I hope they're doing alright... S. Sapph: Same. I don't think Star Moonstone know what she's doing. ------ In Star Rose Quartz' room, she quietly sits in a field of light pink flowers. She rests under a tree, smoking a cigarette. She sighs, and speaks to herself. SRQ: I hope they aren't trying to murder each other. ------ Back out in the ACTUAL living room, Star Sunstone and Star Moonstone are fighting each other physically. Star Sunstone is choking Star Moonstone from behind with a chain while Star Moonstone struggles, trying to pry herself free. Star Garnet is in the corner of the room, backing up as if he could even flee any further. His eyes are wide and his pupils dialated. There is a hole in his stomach, and he is hyperventilating. SG: Guys... Stop... Please. SS: NO, YOU STOP. Star Moonstone elbows Star Sunstone and writhes free from his grip. She gasps for air and scrambles over to Star Garnet. S. Moon: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I-- SG: It's fine-- I'm fine. I'm sorry. Star Garnet puts his hand on her shoulder as he begins to shift back into light. S. Moon: GARNET, PLEASE DON'T! SG: I'm sorry. He then turns to light, back into his gem. Star Moonstone shrieks and grabs his gem, right as Star Sunstone grabs her leg with his chain and yanks her, back over to him. SS: This has gone on for far too long. Star Suntone scowls at Star Moonstone as she holds Star Garnet's gem in her mouth, frantically trying to het the chain off of her leg. SS: It's no use. Star Sunstone grabs her leg. She shrieks as he remmoves his gloves angrily, pulling her up to him off of the floor. He takes Star Garnet's gem from her mouth and tosses it off to the side. Luckily, it lands on the couch. He frowns at this, and steps back so that his boot heel is lightly standing on Star Garnet's gem. SS: So, I see he got you into cannibalism too? He steps down on the gem a bit more. S. Moon: No! SS: You're leaving him for me. S. Moon: NO! His hands on her bare skin begin to burn her as his gem glows. He's doing this intentionally. S. Moon: PLEASE, JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE! SS: Will you leave me? S. Moon: Yes... Star Sunstone applies more pressure under his foot. S. Moon: LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS. PLEASE, HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING...! Star Sunstone sighs, and takes his foot off of Star Garnet's gem. SS: You're right. I should only be hurting you. He shoves her to the ground, burn marks on her collarbone. He makes his chain whip disappear. Star Moonstone weakly tires to get up, but fails. She doesn't care about Star Sunstone. She needs... To get... To Star Garnet... She tries to crawl over to where Star Garnet's gem is. Star Sunstone stomps on her back, feezing her as she gasps for air. SS: No. She goes limp. SS: Are you done? She nods. Star Sunstone takes his foot off of her. Star Moonstone, in a fit of rage and what was left of her energy, grabs Star Sunstone's ankle. She yanks him down to floor level with her. Her brass knuckles coldly grab his shoulder as frost begins to form on him. S. Moon: I'm breaking up with you. Star Sunstone grabs her wrist. SS: No, you won't. S. Moon: YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO HURT ANYONE EVER AGAIN. She then froces herself to her feet, stepping on Star Sunstone's back in return. S. Moon: WE. ARE. DONE. She takes her foot off of him and leaves him, gently lifting Star Garnet's gem and walking into her bedroom. Her bedroom is a frozen forest. All of the trees and leaves are made completely out of ice. She walks down a large ice pathway into her bedspace. Her bed is light blue and soft, contrasting to the rest of her ice cold room. She sits on the bed, lies down, and curls into the fetal position, holding Star Garnet's gem closely and waiting. Features Characters * Star Sunstone * Star Moonstone * Star Rose Quartz * Star Lemon Quartz * Star Garnet * Star Ruby * Star Sapphire Locations * Star Garnet's Room * Star Moonstone's Room * SLQ's Room * SRQ's Room * The Temple * The Living room * Planet Barun Objects * Star Moonstone's Brass Knuckles * Soda * Star Sunstone's chain * SRQ's cigarettes Trivia * RA EWE CHDIN TAWEENGW